Now I wish it would rain
by White-tiger-lost-angel
Summary: Story inspired by phil Collins Wish it would rain down
1. Chapter 1

Neji stood up in the cart he and Lee were sharing. The desert sand was whipping about stinging the Hyuuga's eyes and making the man irritable. Lee for once was kerbing his enthusiasm and instead was meditating quietly in the corner of the cart. Neji sighed looking at the empty corner. _Where she would sit_. Where she would have sat, had she been here.

They had fought four months ago.

Neji remembered it so clearly, waking up with her in his arms, both of them naked. Tenten had blushed so red, but they hadn't spoken to each other for a day. Later at sparring Tenten had asked him if she was a fling. He had felt hurt, when did he not take something seriously? He had simply 'hn'ed at her causing the woman to flinch in pain. The fight had ended with him pinned to a tree by some interesting new weapons and her stalking away.

He hadn't seen her since.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now he and Lee were lurching towards Suna to go deliver important messages from Kanoha. He couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in a room far away a very pale Tenten was helped to a sitting position by an anxious Sakura.

"Y,you're not joking?" she asked desperately

Sakura smoothed down her friends hair and shook her head "I would never joke about something so serious"

Tenten buried her face in her hands and let out a wrenched sob "How will I become the best Kunochi with this?" she asked "How?"

"People will help you Ten…." Sakura smiled gently at her friend's tearstained face "It's not the end, talk to Kankuro"

"He's going to hate me"

Sakura could see the sand-nin hovering outside the door, worried but trying not to show it. "I doubt he will, I'll let him in"

Sakura watched from outside as Kankuro embraced his girlfriend, Tenten looked up and spoke to him, her words shut out by the door. Kankuro smiled at her and nodded, saying something back. Tenten's face broke into a beaming smile as she hugged Kankuro tightly.

Sakura smiled; glad her estimation of Kankuro was right.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GAARA!" A woman shouted skidding into the Kazehage's office, she slid on some lose paper towards a wall, and unable to stop braced herself for the hit.

A pillow of sand appeared before her cushioning and stopping her forward motion "Yes Temari?"

The tall fan mistress shook her head, still not used to Gaara acting so compassionate "The team from Kanoha have been spotted on the horizon, they should be here in an hour or so"

"That's good….how are you sister?"

Temari stopped "I'm good thank you Gaara-kun, how's the paperwork?" she asked peeking over the pile that was in front of her younger brother. She raised her eyebrow at the sight that met her. Gaara had grown 5 arms of sand and was using them to sign documents whilst he read more important ones. He flashed her a smile before waving her to go away.

_I can't believe how much he's changed _He had changed a lot since the demon had been taken from him " Ohio Temari-chan!" Sakura called heading into Gaara's office. " Ohio!" Temari called back smiling _Although, I wonder if it's anything to do with Sakura? _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cart had stopped in what appeared to be the central square of the village; Lee had jumped out first stretching and grabbing both their bags. Neji stumbled out of the cart; half falling Lee immediately dropped the bags supporting his comrade. "Neji what's wrong?"

"Sand" he said through gritted teeth "It's in my eyes….I can't get it out"

"Allow me to help" came a gritty voice and Neji cried out in pain as the sand particles scraped painfully across his delicate eyes, but then was gone.

"Neji-chan….hold still, I brought eye drops" the voice was familiar "It's Sakura-chan!" Lee breathed out excitedly

Neji didn't care, as cooling drops hit his abused eyes he sighed in relief, a few blinks later and the world was clear again.

"I apologise Kazehage-sama" he said bowing

The tall red head didn't say anything but turned to Lee "Lee"

"Gaara" Lee said bowing but smiling when he straightened

"You have both met my sister Temari and brother Kankuro?" Bowing in their directions Neji was frozen when he saw the woman stood beside Kankuro "And you both know Sakura and Kankuro's girlfriend Tenten?"

"Hai!" Lee said running up to both the Kunochi and squishing them. Gaara and Kankuro both growled simultaneously. They then caught each others eye and pretended that nothing happened.

Neji couldn't move _Tenten and Kankuro………she didn't care for him at all 'that night meant nothing to her, Kama why does that hurt?' _

"Neji are your eyes watering?" Lee asked quietly as he returned to his side, Neji blinked realising that whilst he had been trapped in his thoughts everyone except himself, lee, Temari and Gaara had gone

"No….they're still a little sore" he said regaining his façade

"Come" Gaara said "I hear you have important documents for me"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara frowned at the top message that had said 'open first'

"Gaara-sama

I hope this message finds you well. Don't worry about the documents; they're the records for import, export and production of wheat in the fire country over the last 10 years. The reason I have sent them is because I need team Gai back together. Neji and Lee have flatly refused to have anyone else in their team and they need a long range specialist….

I need them at least talking before they leave, I would appreciate your help in this matter. I may consider lengthening Sakura's teaching contract in Suna

Tsunade"

Gaara sighed tiredly at the blatant bribery and looked at the two leaf-nin before him. "Your rooms are prepared upstairs to the left, feel free to freshen up and join us for dinner"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No"

"Tenten…..please" Kankuro said leaning his head against Tenten's door

"No…I don't want to see him, there's no way I'll be going down there"

Gaara appeared

"Tenten…are you dressed" Kankuro asked

"Why…"

Her door clicked open, Gaara's sand undoing the lock "Tenten, you will come to dinner" Gaara said

Her eyes widened slightly before she bowed her head "Hai Gaara-san"

With that Gaara transported her and Kankuro down to the dining room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone talked over dinner, Lee filling Sakura in on the latest gossip and everyone talking, however the silence between Neji and Tenten was so thick you could almost see it.

When dinner was officially over Gaara couldn't take it anymore "I feel like retiring early, Lee, Neji I look forward to seeing you tomorrow?" he said dismissing them.

Both bowed and made their way to the door, Neji looked once more at Tenten before exiting. She burst into tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bold** - lyrics

**"bold"** - lyrics being said

_thoughts_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji sat on the floor in the suite provided to him and Lee, seemingly meditating secretly he was trying to repress the ball of misery in his chest.

Lee entered and looked at his long time rival/friend "Neji, I know you're not meditating"

The Hyuuga sighed and opened his eyes. Lee hunkered down in front of him, "Neji, go speak to the bloom of our team, we need her back"

"How can I speak to her….she barely looks at me!" Neji said the strain showing in his voice "Lee….I love her and I allowed her to slip through my fingers"

Lee sighed "Her room is above ours, go speak to her"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji nodded heading over to the window, he put chakra into his feet and silently walked up the wall to where there was a balcony. There was a light on and he could hear soft hiccups _she only hiccups when shes been crying. _Gritting his teeth he gently knocked on the window. The hiccups stopped and the curtain drawn back to reveal Tenten.

She looked at him for a moment or two before opening the door and standing next to him on the balcony.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"You know I never meant to see you again"** she said

**"And I only passed by as a friend"** He said, clenching his teeth at the lie  
**All this time I stayed out of sight.** "I was hiding here"  
**I started wondering "why"**

"Because I didn't want to see you, and be reminded of my broken soul" she said not looking at him  
"Tenten….we need you back, our team isn't complete without you"  
She felt tears prickling at her eyelids, and they slid down her face "I, I cant come back, I cant be a kunochi, not for another two years at least"  
"What are you talking about?" he said frowning at her tears "Tenten, if its me, you don't even need to see me except on missions, you can return to Suna all the time…"  
"Its not that" she said shaking  
"Then what….. Byakugan!"  
"No!" Tenten cried, too late

Neji paled at what he saw, in amongst Tenten's chakra was a smaller one, cantered in her abdomen, with strong chakra around the eyes.  
He stumbled backwards hitting the railing "You're pregnant…..it's…it's mine?"  
Tenten bit her lip and clenched her fist over her stomach "Biologically, but Kankuro has accepted it as his, he accepted me, when you would not - Leave" she said  
"Tenten" He ached to tell her she was wrong, that he loved her  
"LEAVE!" she shouted more tears leaking from her eyes.  
Shaking from the revelation Neji jumped to the rooftop and away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somehow Tenten made it back to her room and onto her bed where she sobbed. Kankuro was stood outside her door, having heard the whole conversation.  
"Tenten" he said stroking her back, she threw herself on him, crying into his comforting arms. "We should talk" he said making her look at him "And you should talk to Neji"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji was stood on top of the cliffs near Suna, he screamed his pain to the wind, knowing that the scathing air would take away his pain whipping away his words. He wished he could cry, he wanted rain, rain to wash way his tears.

**Now I, I wish it would rain down, down on me  
Yes I wish it would rain, rain down on me now **

He fell to his knees throat raw from the cries, his eyes hurt from repressed tears, and one dripped onto the ground. "Why do I always hurt you?" his cracked voice whispered

**You said you didn't need me in your life  
I guess you were right  
Well I never meant to cause you no pain  
But it looks like I did it again  
**  
**Now I, I wish...** _"I wish you were mine"_

**Though your hurt is gone, mines hanging on, inside  
And I know its eating me through every night and day  
I'm just waiting on your sign**

He could feel pain eating him inside, tugging on his heart and soul, "She doesn't care….Kankuro is much better for her…."

**cos I know, I know I never meant to cause you no pain  
And I realize I let you down **_"I let her down"  
_**But I know in my heart of heart of hearts  
I know I'm never gonna hold you again **

That last thought hurt him badly, he'd never see her again, after this, he'd do what she wanted.

"Neji" a voice said, followed by a hand resting on his back


	3. Chapter 3

**Bold** - lyrics

**"bold"** - lyrics being said

_thoughts_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you love him Tenten?" he asked her looking into her eyes. She didn't answer right away, she wouldn't lie to him. "Yes"

"D,do you love me"

She closed her eyes from his obvious pain "Kankuro…..I do love you with all my heart….but I love Neji with my soul" She swallowed "Please don't hate me"

Kankuro hugged her, fighting against his own tears "I could never hate you, I'm glad these last 4 months haven't been a lie, we'll always be friends"

She hugged him tighter "Oh Kankuro! What should I do?"

"Tell him Ten, find him and tell him how you feel" the words burnt his throat like acid, but he knew that he'd rather see her happy, and Neji made her happy.

"Thank you" she said pressing one last soft kiss to his lips, then she was gone out of the window.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kankuro reached up and touched his lips, his hand dropped and reaching into his pocket he brought out a box. When he opened it a ring glinted in the moonlight. He laughed till tears ran down his face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tenten?" Neji said not turning around

"Look at me Neji?" she asked nothing how his voice sounded hoarse

Slowly he turned, eyes slightly red, face strained shaking. "w..why?"

She fell to her knees in front of him "Neji…. Kankoru and me broke up"

He looked at her no understanding "I'm sorry" he said in a deep voice

Tenten smiled at him "he made me realise something……I love you, from the depths of my heart and from the bottom of my soul….. I was just so hurt when you didn't feel the same…mrphl?"

Neji had put his hand over her mouth "Don't EVER say that" he said "I couldn't express how much I love you if I tried, that's why I didnt answer that day" he pulled her to her feet and then into his arms "Don't ever leave me again….please, please" she felt something warm hit the top of her head and looked up, Neji looked up to at the clouds that had gathered. He held out one hand, one still wrapped around her still as the rain began to fall.

"Its warm" he said in surprise.

"Neji" came Tentens semi-impatient voice

He looked down at her to find himself pulled into a kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara had opened his door at the banging sound to find Kankuro stood there.

"Take this" he said shoving a black box into Gaara's hands

"what?" Gaara replied opening the box to find a beautiful ring, a single diamond with a silver engraved band

"It was mothers" Kankuro said "I think you'll need it before me"

"Kankuro, what are you on about?"

"Me an Ten broke up, you and Sakura should get together" Kankuro said grinning

A faint red colour appeared on Gaara's cheeks "Kankuro…."

"Meh, ja ne" Kankuro said walking off

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's right you know" Gaara pulled the door open again to find sakura looking at him from her door across the hall.

It was then Gaara realised two things. As Sakura walked towards him, he noticed her eyes were beautiful, and as he pulled her towards him that she was a good kisser.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the warm rain Tenten and Neji stood wrapped in each others arms


End file.
